


No Mercy

by WinterWolf610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Barebacking, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Falling angel!Cas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, Triple Anal Penetration, bottom!Dean, somewhat dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf610/pseuds/WinterWolf610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas summons Demon!Dean back to his bedroom in the bunker and goes to great lengths to remind him just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

It had almost been too easy. All Cas had done was sit on Dean's bed in the Men of Letters bunker and summon him. Of course Dean couldn't resist a summons from his falling angel. The devil's trap under the memory foam mattress held Dean easily and Cas had moved to the chair facing the bed to observe Dean's new state. Even with his stolen grace burning out, he can see the twisted demonic form hiding behind Dean's perfect features. Cas has no words. 

The demon grins at him. "Hiya, Cas!" he greets cheerfully, either unbothered by his confinement or hiding his apprehension. 

"Hello Dean," Cas deadpans, intending to give nothing away. Now that he has Dean trapped, he isn't sure how to proceed with his plan. Dean is his, not Crowley's or anyone else's, but Dean doesn't seem to know that yet.

Cas summons his angel blade and points it to Dean's throat before the demon can react. His smile grows wider. 

"Threatening me, Cas? Where exactly do you think that will get you? We both know you won't actually hurt me."

"That's not true. I once beat you within an inch of your life. Get on your back," Cas growls. 

"I didn't think you had it in you, angel cakes," the demon taunted but complied. "I knew you had the hots for me but you'd never force me before I was ready to have you."

Cas was on him in an instant, cuffing his wrists to the bedposts, followed by his ankles. The demon sputtered as his shoes and socks were removed methodically, followed by his belt. Cas paused to examine the leather strip in his hand and briefly contemplated alternate uses for it when Dean's voice breaks Cas out of his train of thought. 

"Cas, how could you do this to me?" Dean pleaded, green eyes glistening. "Cas, buddy, don't do this." Cas coldly noted that Dean's wrists were already beginning to turn red. He had probably tried escaping his demon chains while Cas had been engrossed in removing some of his clothes. 

Cas picked up his angel blade where he had tossed it aside. "I'm doing this because you need me, Dean." Cas steeled himself as he began to cut Dean's clothes off, skinning him like an animal but careful not to mar the delicate flesh underneath. Dean gasped and shuddered. Cas pulled out a demon collar similar to the one the boys had used on Crowley, but Cas had added something special to this one. He carved his name into it, placing it carefully on Dean's neck to let him and anyone else know just who the former hunter belonged to. 

Cas stood back to admire his work. Dean's beautiful body was immobilized and bare, save for the chains and collar that seemed to suit him in Castiel's mind. "You should always look like this-chained up and exposed to me, defenseless and at my mercy, wearing a collar with my name on it. I want everyone in Heaven, Hell and Earth to know that you belong to me, Dean Winchester. It pleases me that you enjoy doing this too." 

Dean once might have been embarrassed by his arousal at being dominated by Cas but there was hint of that now. There was no escape here. Dean was staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, in utter disbelief that the angel was taking control so abruptly. Usually he was incredibly lenient with him but something had snapped in him. Thinking his hunter dead and then finding out that the reality was actually worse than that was too much for Castiel. 

He had come up with this plan to remind the new demon that he did not belong to Hell or any of its spawn. Dean was Castiel's and the falling angel wanted Dean to know it before his stolen grace burnt out. He had delayed long enough. 

Dean was bare before him. Castiel began to slowly untie his tie, savoring having Dean's undivided attention. He ignores Dean's protests as he silences them with his tie. Dean glares up at him and even flashes his black eyes but Cas is too drunk on the feeling of finally having Dean at his mercy to notice. All he cares about is that Dean's cock has fully hardened. Taking stock of himself, Cas finds himself in a similar state. 

He methodically removes the rest of his clothes under the demon's intense scrutiny. He relishes the fact that his tie isn't enough to stifle the moan that escapes the bound man as the angel's boxers come off. There's a dark hunger in Dean's green eyes now that mirrors the look in Cas's blue ones. 

Cas knows Dean keeps his lube in the top drawer next to the bed. He also knows that there's an embarrassingly large collection of dildos, vibrators, anal plugs, cock rings and even women's panties in the bottom of Dean's underwear drawer, presumably hidden from himself and Sam. Dean had mistakenly believed that his underwear drawer would be safe from curious brothers and angels. He was only right on one account. Dean's eyes widen seeing the angel pawing through his underwear. 

The angel gropes around for toys, coming up with a sizable dildo and a powerful vibrator. He considers searching for a cock ring and an anal plug but he'd delayed so much already. He wanted to get in Dean sooner rather than later. 

Cas can't make out what Dean is trying to say around the tie in his mouth so he busies himself warming up some lube between his palms and fingers. He spreads Dean's legs and begins to tease his hole, not penetrating him yet. He rubs his finger and thumb along the pucker, and savors the pitiful sounds the gagged man emits. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. Deliberately, Cas breaches the tight pucker with one slim finger. 

The intrusion causes Dean to jolt up as much as he can given his restrains and let out a moan that sends shivers down Cas's spine. Cas sets an agonizingly slow pace, moving one finger in and out of Dean. The demon bucks impatiently and Cas adds a second lubed finger, but doesn't speed up. He doesn't want to hurt Dean and he's enjoying seeing how this slow torture affects the bound man. Dean's motions are limited and he's probably begging for more but the gag makes his words unintelligible. 

Cas is in total control and he relishes the feeling. He was powerless to save Dean from becoming a demon but he has him at his mercy now. He adds a third and fourth finger without warning and the demon howls. The moans and whimpers coming from his throat are unearthly. Cas is panting thinking of how much he's affected Dean from just his fingers alone. With his free hand, he lubes up the dildo. He abruptly removes his fingers and watches Dean's suddenly empty hole clench, wordlessly begging to be stuffed full again. 

Cas takes a moment to admire how he's reduced Dean Winchester to a needy, whimpering mess before obliging Dean's need to be filled. Without preamble, he shoves the dildo in to the hilt, earning an almost anguished moan from the demon. He shoves the dildo mercilessly in and out, aiming for the sensitive bundle of nerves. He wants Dean to come untouched, leaving him sensitive. As a demon, Cas imagines that he'll recover faster than a human, but he'll still be affected by his orgasm. Cas pounds the dildo into Dean's hole until his orgasm hits. Dean's whole body shudders violently with his release as his come splatters all over. 

The angel nearly comes himself but holds off. He wants to wreck Dean first and come inside him so he never forgets that he's Castiel's. He chuckles as he sends a quick prayer of thanks to his absent father for angelic stamina. He cleans Dean off, the one small comfort he'll offer his captive today. 

Dean seems to have come down enough from his post-orgasmic haze to stare longingly at Castiel. The angel takes that as the sign to continue. Dean's eyes widen as Cas lubes him and the vibrator up. Muffled protests only serve to heighten the angel's drive to push Dean to his limits. 

He pushes the vibrator-dildo into Dean's already used hole and quickly locates his prostate. He holds the device unmovingly against it as he turns it up to its highest setting immediately. The demon thrashes against his restraints, and lets out inhuman noises that Cas is unsure whether are from pleasure or pain. Dean seems to be trying to both move away and take the vibrator deeper. Cas begins to make shallow thrusts into Dean's hole. The former hunter moans appreciatively. He moves as much as he can to meet the thrusts so Cas rewards him by increasing the speed and depth of the thrusts. Dean moans wantonly and Cas encourages the behavior by stroking the man's jaw and chest. Keeping a steady rhythm with the vibrator, Cas explores Dean's body. 

Cas remade the helpless body before him so he knows all the erogenous zones Dean possesses. He exploits this knowledge and soon Dean is coming a second time with a vibrating dildo in his ass and Cas's mouth and fingers on his nipples. 

Cas is truly impatient now and doesn't bother to wait for Dean to come down from his high. He rips out the vibrator and throws it down next to the forgotten dildo. Dean's hole is sloppy so Cas forgoes the lube as he sheathes himself in Dean in one thrust. He doesn't give Dean any time to adjust before he's setting a brutal pace, slamming the demon into submission. 

Cas rips the tie from Dean's mouth, wanting to hear Dean's noises. They are the sweetest things Cas has ever heard, more beautiful than even the Heavenly Choir and Cas continues his punishing rhythm. He reaches once again for the lube and hears a gasp of surprise as he begins to add his fingers in alongside his cock. Dean moans deliciously. Cas slicks up the dildo once again and shoves it roughly inside. Dean practically screams. 

"More, Cas, more! I deserve this! Make me your cockslut whore!" Dean begs. The first coherent words out of Dean's mouth since first being bound to the bed shock Cas out of his rhythm. He stills as he lubes up the vibrator and lines it up with Dean's abused hole. He shoves it in roughly and turns it on. Dean howls and squirms but there's no escape. Cas grips the toys and sets a rapid pace, knowing neither of them will last much longer. Cas thinks he can feel the demon tear and bleed and Dean is sobbing and begging. Cas rams his prostate full force. Dean can't take it anymore. Cas keeps pushing until they're both spent, worn down by the raw brutality of their coupling. Cas's come fills Dean full. Cas removes the toys but lingers in a bit. Dean has passed out. He looks so young and peaceful lying on the bed, almost like an angel, save for the demon chains. Cas pulls out and cleans up the blood and the come. He unchains Dean but leaves the collar on and the devil's trap intact. He wants to keep Dean like this forever. 

He lets out a sigh as he takes stock of his grace. There's so little left but he knows Dean will be in pain. He reaches out tenderly to heal him, cupping his face. The last thing he sees before he passes out is Dean's peaceful dream smile as the last of his grace burns out. 

His last coherent thought is that he never told him that he loved him.


End file.
